A Series of Events II
by YukimuraAme
Summary: A series of oneshot, unrelated events happening in Kantou. [Chapt5 up]Atobe Keigo challenges Tezuka Kunimitsu to a game...a game of fishing? Please read and review, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING!
1. Sadist

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT, maybe only the plot belongs to me...

**Summary:** A series of one-shot, unrelated events happening in Kantou. It all started with nothing but end up complicated, just the usual way of PoT.

**YukimuraAme:** Ok, I'm doing this without Shisho's help because Shisho is so busy that she cannot event update her own fic so Ame will have to DIY. I hope I don't make too much grammatical mistakes and all the nonsense. Please enjoy and please do read and review...Here goes...

**A Series of Events II**

**Chapter 1 -- Sadist**

It was a warm Friday afternoon when Tezuka led Seigaku tennis team into Rikkai Dai Fuzouku tennis courts. They were there for a **_friendly_** practice match against Rikkai Dai and all the regulars were excited about it except maybe Tezuka, because even if he was excited, there was absolutely no sign or trace showing his excitement.

Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzouku tennis team, came down personally, to welcome the Seigaku players.

"Good afternoon Tezuka. How's your arm?" Yukimura asked politely.

"It's good as new after the treatment." Tezuka replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine too. The operation was a success." Yukimura answered. He then turned to his vice-captain. "I'll leave the team under your care as I have some important matters to discuss with Tezuka."

Sanada Genichirou nodded and so, Yukimura left the courts with Tezuka. The two captains talked quietly as they walked up to the clubhouse.

As soon as the captains left the courts, Kirihara Akaya, Rikkai Dai's second-year ace, walked over to Seigaku's genius, Fuji Shuusuke and smirked. "Ne Fuji Shuusuke! How were your eyes? I most definitely did not want you to go blind. I thought you were able to dodge the ball, but I guess I was wrong about you."

Fuji opened his eyes but said nothing. Kikumaru Eiji bounced over to shield his best friend. "Hoi! Loser, Fuji beat you in tennis so you should bow to him and get your ass out of here nya."

"Ha! Who are you to tell me what I'm supposed to do? If he hadn't lost his eye sight temporarily, I bet he couldn't have beaten me." Kirihara folded his arms and retorted. "He knows that too, don't you? Fuji Shuusuke."

"Why, we can try again. I'll crush you anytime." Fuji answered coolly.

"That's right! Fuji-senpai is 1000percent stronger than you, you loser!" Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaido Kaoru supported Fuji.

"You wanna try?" Kirihara snarled and glared at Fuji, eyes gradually turning red.

Just then, Kirihara's babysitter, Kuwahara Jackal came over and caught him by the arm. "Akaya, you'd better stop this nonsense before Yukimura comes back."

"Maa…maa everyone. We are here for practice and not to quarrel, let's get on to what we're supposed to do alright?" The mother of Seigaku, Oishi Shuichiro joined in for peacemaking too.

"HA! No guts! Seigaku is a bunch of cowards." Kirihara continued to mock at Seigaku, daring and challenging Fuji to play against him.

"Akaya, stop your nonsense!" Sanada stepped in just in time as Eiji, Kaido and Momoshiro rushed at Kirihara. "You know you will be in big troub—"

Before Sanada could finish his sentence, a ball came flying straight at Kirihara. Kirihara grabbed a racket nearby and caught the ball. Everyone turned to look from the direction of where the ball came from.

"Che... It's a pity that the ball didn't hit you. Who says Seigaku is a bunch of cowards?" Came the voice from the side of the court. Echizen Ryoma recovered from his serving stance and pointed his racket at Kirihara.

"Bring it on, brat." Kirihara snarled and waved the ball away. Unfortunately, he forgot who was standing in front of him. The ball went straight at Jackal, who dodged at the ball. The ball flew passed Yanagi Renji, who was standing right behind Jackel and crashed straight into the gentlemen, Yagyuu Hiroshi's face, shattering his glasses.

Yagyuu glared at Kirihara or rather the figure which he thought was Kirihara, through his empty rims and lost his cool almost instantly. He grabbed the basket of tennis balls nearest to him and hurled them at the figure. To everyone's horror, all the balls flew at Sanada.

"STOP THE NONSENSE NOW!" Sanada yelled as he caught all the balls with his racket, his forehead throbbing, green veins bulging. He was near to erupting now. Everyone, except the trouble-maker, turned their attention to Sanada.

"Aww…the fun was just getting started." Niou Masaharu complained under his breath.

The hot-headed second year ace was still too engrossed in challenging his rival school that all along, he was oblivious of his surrounding. "Show me your guts, Brat!" Kirihara continued, glaring at Echizen through blood-shot eyes. Echizen ignored him completely as he had his full attention on the fuming Sanada.

"Kirihara, stop your nonsense. You are ruining Rikkai's reputation!" Sanada commanded, with his eye twitching uncomfortably.

"I'm only challenging them to a match. What has that got to do with reputation? Besides, they started the nonsense first." Having heard Sanada's voice, finally, Kirihara rebutted.

Just then, a voice came from behind. "Akaya, I think we need to talk."

The Rikkai regulars all turned around to see Yukimura standing at the top of the spectator area, staring at Kirihara.

"B..but captain, they were the ones who started it first." As soon as Kirihara saw his captain, he began to sweat. He tried to explain to no avail.

"Akaya-chan, I said we need to talk." Yukimura repeated himself in a sing-song tone as he walked down the steps towards the courts, a smile plastered over his pale and pretty face. He put a comforting hand on Sanada's shoulder as he passed by him, as if saying "sorry for the trouble caused".

"No…captain…" Kirihara whimpered and shook his head, but his legs started moving towards his captain as though they had brains of their own.

"Oh no, Yukimura's smiling! Let's pray for Akaya now. Seigaku, the gods can hear us better with a louder voice. Please help with the prayer." Niou turned to the Seigaku players and asked for help.

"Come on, Akaya-chan, we don't have the whole day." Yukimura smiled and reached out to grab one of Kirihara's arms. Kirihara was then dragged along by Yukimura up the steps and into the clubhouse.

All the regulars from both Rikkai Dai and Seishun Gakuen knelt down to pray for Kirihara as he was dragged away by his captain.

"NO CAPTAIN, PLLLEASEEE…. I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, I PROMISE! NOOOO…." Kirihara screamed like a girl while the chanting continues.

**End**


	2. White Day

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama does not belong to me, this plot does.

**Summary:** White Day's approaching. Marui Bunta got some help from Fuji Shuusuke to get gifts for his fan club. Inui spies...

**YukimuraAme:** This is a little something to wish everyone out there a Happy White Day! Hope you get a lot of gifts for return

**A Series of Events II**

**Chapter 2 -- White Day**

Marui Bunta set silently at his study table. Apart from the occasional popping of his bubble gum and the ticking of the clock, the room was of total silence. Marui stared at all the chocolate wrappers and scratched his head. March the fourteen was approaching and he still could not come up with anything as gifts to return to his fan club. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it but changed his mind almost immediately. He crushed the paper and threw it to the back of his room. "This is getting irritating. I need to hit the streets to get inspired!" He said to himself before standing up and heading out.

* * *

Fuji Shuusuke tried his best to pack the mountain-like gifts in his room. He still had a great heap in the living room and Yuuta's room and Yuuta was due to come home for stay-over. He did not want Yuuta to come home without a place to rest so at least he thought he should clear his own room and get Yuuta to sleep in his room with him. Suddenly, Fuji turned towards the calendar and his eyes flipped open, revealing beautiful blue orbs. The "fourteen" was circled clearly in red. He stood up and grabbed his bag before rushing out.

* * *

Marui Bunta walked down streets after streets, staring aimlessly at the countless displays in shops, occasionally stopping over at candy bars and cake shops. He had refrained from buying anything sweet for his fan club for fear that he might finish them before ever giving them away. He continued to walk down the street. Just as he was crossing the road, he saw a familiar figure across the street, staring at something through the windows of one of the shops.

"Hey! You're Fuji from Seigaku!" Marui called excitedly once he crossed the road and got to Fuji's side.

Fuji turned around to see Marui smiling at him and smiled back. "Hi Marui! Are you doing some last minute shopping for White Day too?"

"Yeah. But I don't seem to be able to find anything." Marui replied sadly. Then, his face lid up and he pulled at Fuji's arm. "Boy, am I glad to bump into you. You'll shop with me, won't you? Then you can give me comments and suggestions on what to get!"

"Ok, but I'll have to go get something for my sister first. Will you wait for me here?" Fuji asked.

"It's alright. I'll go in with you!" Marui replied brightly.

So the two boys walked into the shop together.

* * *

Inui Sadaharu took in this unbelievable sight. TWO BOYS walking into a gift shop HAND IN HAND and fifteen minutes later, they came out again, HAND IN HAND with a beautiful pink shopping bag in Fuji's hand. He whipped out his notebook and started scribbling madly.

"Oh my god! This is a date!" Inui gasped. He quickly took out his cell phone and punched in Kikumaru Eiji's number.

"Hello? Kikumaru resident." The voice at the other end sounded cheerfully.

"Eiji, Inui here. Rikkaidai's Marui Bunta and Fuji's out on a date." Inui reported.

"NYA? Where are you?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"Shibuya. Near Akiba—" Before Inui could finish his words, Eiji was already out of the door, flying towards Shibuya. Inui punched in Momoshiro's number next. Soon, he had finished calling every Seigaku regular, except for their captain. Base on the last experience when Inui tried to get Tezuka out when Momoshiro and Echizen went on a date with Tachibana An, Tezuka had hang him up two times. He was still pondering over whether or not he should call Tezuka.

"Fuji-kun! Look at that cute snowball over there!" Marui tugged at Fuji's arm and brought him closer to the window. The two boys peered into the slightly tinted glass of a small boutique and Fuji found the said snowball. Even though Fuji did not find it as cute as it ought to be, he still smiled and agreed with Marui that it was cute.

"Shall I buy snowballs for my fan club?" Marui wondered aloud.

"Why don't you just get small boxes of chocolate for each person?" Fuji suggested.

"But I'm afraid that I'm going to finish them even before giving them out." Marui complained.

"Well, then, what about lucky stars or cranes? You can make some for each person." Fuji tried again. He hoped that Marui would just agree with him so that he could end this aimless shopping soon and get home to clear his room.

"Where can I get them?" Marui asked.

"There's a shop three blocks down the next street. Let me show you the way." Fuji answered, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Fuji-kun!" Marui skipped happily down the street, tugging Fuji along with him.

* * *

Seven heads bobbed alongside the bushes.

"Ouch! Stop knocking into me na, you stupid viper!"

"Fushuu… why are you stopping so suddenly, you idiot!"

"NYA! STOP ARGUING OR THEY WILL HEAR YOU!"

"Eiji-senpai, I think you are the loudest."

"Nya!!! Ochibi's being mean again!"

"They are stopping. Everyone, quick! Take cover before they see us!"

"Eto… Oishi, we are already covered."

"Oh, yes, haha, we are already covered. Thanks, Taka-san, for the reminder."

"Just keep quiet, you guys. I'm still thinking of a way to get Tezuka here." Inui took out his phone once again and punched in Tezuka's phone number. Someone came to the line after the third ring.

"Hello? Tezuka's resident." Tezuka answered.

"Tezuka, big news! Fuji is out on a date with Rikkaidai's Marui Bun—" he stared at the phone for a few seconds before coming to terms with himself that he has yet, again, got hanged up by the captain. He sighed and punched in Yanagi Renji's number instead.

* * *

The two boys walked out of a handicraft shop, full of shopping bags in both hands.

"Here, let me help you with the ribbons." Fuji offered.

"Oh, you're so sweet, Fuji-kun. Will you be taking the train back?" Marui asked.

"Yes, I have to get home earlier as Yuuta's coming back." Fuji replied.

"Then I'll have to trouble you to help me carry the ribbons to the station." Marui said.

"No problem." Fuji's smile widen. _"As long as I can get home earlier, anything goes."_ He thought.

They walked for a while and came to a nearby park. Suddenly, Marui threw down all the shopping bags and started running towards the mobile ice-cream palour at top speed and disappeared into the queue. Fuji sighed. He picked up all the bags and followed Marui into the park. He found himself a bench below the tree and settled down to wait for Marui.

Five minutes later, Marui emerged from the crowd, beaming triumphantly. He held a five scope ice-cream tower and ran back at Fuji.

"Fuji-kun! Look! The ice-cream man said that this is the tallest ice-cream in his shop." Marui reported excitedly.

Even though it was nothing amusing, Fuji nodded and smiled. Marui seemed contented with the ice-cream and probed down beside Fuji. As sudden as he ran towards the ice-cream palour, he jumped up again and dropped to his knees, picking up a ladybird with his thumb and index finger.

"Look! Look, Fuji-kun! This is so cute!" Marui exclaimed excitedly.

Fuji's eyes flipped open and widened. This, finally interest him. "It is indeed, cute!" Fuji agreed truthfully. He picked up a piece of leaf and Marui placed the ladybird on the leaf. Fuji then took out his camera and started taking pictures of the ladybird and Marui holding onto the ladybird.

* * *

Twelve dark shadows scrambled noisily across the park and attempted to hide behind the bushes.

"See, this is a 97 percent chance that they are dating."

"I see a 23 only. Marui's friendly towards everyone."

"This is a waste of my time. An hour of watching Marui-senpai flirting with Seigaku's tensai."

"Akaya, please stop moving. You are grinding on my fingers!"

"Hoh hoh! Hiroshi's angry… Akaya, you gotta watch it."

"Stop smirking, you purple hair freak. You're freaking me out with your freaking smirk."

"Fushuu… you're a gutless idiot."

"I don't need your comments, viper!"

"Umm… I think we are a little loud, they're going to hear us."

"NYA Oishi! I can't see!"

"OUCH! Eiji-senpai, get off me!"

"Why's he calling out to Oishi as he got onto that brat?"

"Renji, what's the meaning of this?" Sanada's eye twitched uncontrollably. He regretted following the team advisor to the park.

"Aa! Sanada!" Inui exclaimed. He pulled out his phone and thrust it into Sanada's hands. "You're the one most suitable to call Tezuka."

"This is an absolute waste of time. I'm leaving." Sanada said. He stood up and practically threw the phone at Inui as he left the group of "private investigators" behind.

* * *

"Fuji-kun! I think I just saw Sanada." Marui said.

"Oh? Where was he?" Fuji looked up from the ladybird and asked.

"He just popped out from nowhere and left the park. He's over there." Marui answered.

"Oh! Popped out of nowhere… anyway, Marui-kun, let's continue." Fuji said casually and turned to face Marui, reaching out to pull him close. All the "private investigators" gasped in surprise.

* * *

"See! This will make it a 100." Inui announced proudly. Renji ignored him and opened up his notebook to scribble.

Momoshiro put his arm around Echizen and smirked. He stretched out his hands in front of Echizen and Echizen sighed before taking out a pokemon sticker to hand over to Momoshiro. Next, he turned to Eiji and did the same thing.

"NYA? Fujiko… Momo, don't get cocky, I'll get you the next time." Eiji pouted as he handed a legendary pokemon sticker to Momoshiro. Momoshiro smiled from ear to ear as Niou and Yagyuu both handed a sticker each to him.

"Don't forget that you're supposed to divide them equally with me." Kirihara reminded Momoshiro.

"No problem!" Momoshiro sat, counting the number of stickers.

"FUSHUU! You were betting?! You idiot, captain will kill you if he knows." Kaido exclaimed.

"Then we only have to prevent him from knowing and we'll have to finish you here." Evil light glinted as Momoshiro, Echizen, Kikumaru, Kirihara, Niou and Yagyuu glared at Kaido.

"Hey, hey! No fighting please. Come on guys, break it up." Oishi tried to do his peacemaking again. Suddenly, the surrounding seems to get darker. "Oh no! I think it's going to rain, can we get some shelter?" Just as he got up on his feet, he came face to face with Fuji and Marui, staring down at the group of "private investigators". The "private investigators" stared back up at the two boys.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Fuji inquired, dangerously.

"Erm… picnic, yeah, picnic, you see?" Momoshiro managed to come up with an excuse after a few seconds of quick thinking.

"Yeah, pinic." The rest all echoed.

"What weird combination is this… Rikkaidai and Seigaku, selected members only, with no food." Marui cocked his head to one side and pointed out. "You guys were SPYING right?" Marui widened his eyes and asked accusingly.

Without replying, all the "private investigators" stood up at the same time and ran at different directions with two murderous geniuses hot on their heals, ready to kill.

**End**


	3. Double Trouble sucker's factor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of PoT, nothing belongs to me except, maybe, the plot.

**Summary:** Atobe and gang challenged Tezuka to play doubles, which they'll regret later.

**YukimuraAme:** I had this sudden inspiration when reading the manga on Hyoutei losing. Sorry for the spoiler, Atobe got his head shaved by Ryoma so I just wrote that in.

**A Series of Events II**

**Double Trouble Sucker's Effect**

"Yo, Tezuka, here's a court only for doubles." Atobe smirked.

On hearing this, Fuji's eyes flipped open, revealing his beautiful clear blue orbs. Fuji turned slightly to see Tezuka's reaction. Tezuka stood expressionless as ever, but Fuji could sense that Tezuka was very troubled even though he did not show the slightest trace of emotion. They had been very good friends for so long, Fuji could read Tezuka's thoughts pretty well. Tezuka's very troubled.

They had been out, trekking and had wanted to rest and play tennis in the meantime. However when they had finally found somewhere to play, this had happened.

"Let's go, Fuji." Tezuka turned and started walking down the stairs, away from the court.

"Nanya, we didn't know that Tezuka's a coward." Oshitari Yuushi exclaimed with mock surprise.

Tezuka turned and glared daggers at Hyoutei. Hyoutei regulars stood at the edge of the court and smirked at Tezuka and Fuji, as if challenging them to play doubles.

"Na Tezuka, take it or leave it. You wanna play in this court, you gotta play doubles, that's the rule, na Kabaji?" Atobe demanded.

"USU!" Kabaji replied.

Tezuka sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Fine, let's play doubles."

He walked pass Fuji but Fuji grabbed him by the sleeves. "Tezuka, we can always go somewhere else."

Tezuka put a reassuring hand on Fuji's shoulders. "Don't worry." Tezuka replied.

Fuji sighed and looked worriedly at Tezuka. "Fine, but be sure not to use _that_." Fuji whispered.

"Aa, Fuji, I know." Tezuka answered but Fuji was still worried.

Tezuka and Fuji walked over to an empty bench to get ready when a figure came over and stood over them. Teuzka looked up and was surprised (he did not show it though) to see who it was. Sanada Genichirou stood beside the two squatting figures.

"Atobe Keigo told me to come over here. Are we having a match?" Sanada questioned.

Tezuka said nothing but deep down inside, he knew that trouble was on its way.

"Yo Sanada, we're playing doubles." Upon seeing Sanada's arrival, Atobe came over to welcome him brightly. "Get ready, we're starting in five minutes."

* * *

"One set match, Tezuka-Fuji pair versus Atobe-Sanada pair, Atobe to serve." Mukahi Gakuto announced from the referee's seat. 

Atobe stood on the court with his index and middle finger at his eyes. He sees everything he wants in that spilt second.

He served the ball, aiming at Tezuka's wrist. Tezuka turned his hold slightly to avoid the ball and returned with a Zero Shiki drop shot. Sanada caught the ball before it reaches the floor and returned with a loop. The ball flew to the back of the court. Fuji jumped up and aimed at the ball, letting the ball fly passed him and did a shifting in the air, catching the ball this time and sending it back. Atobe caught the ball and send it back at Fuji's direction, aiming at his wrist this time. Fuji moved his racket quickly and was just barely able to avoid Atobe's Rondo to Destruction.

Unfortunately, Fuji was unable to return the ball as the force was too great. Fuji fell on his bottom but smiled at Tezuka. Tezuka reached out a hand to pull Fuji up.

"15 love. Atobe-Sanada." Mukahi announced, leering at Fuji.

"Tezuka, don't mind about it. Just play as per normal." Fuji reassured Tezuka.

"If only _that_ can be used, you won't have to give it all." Tezuka apologized.

"Don't worry, Tezuka. We can always go somewhere else." Fuji smiled and consoled the captain.

Atobe smirked and served again. This time, knowing that Fuji wasn't able to return his heavy serve, he aimed at Fuji's wrist again. Fuji held his racket firmly and avoided the ball again. The ball rolled on his racket for a full ten seconds before bouncing off back at Atobe's direction. The impact of the ball leaving Fuji's racket was so great that it knocked Fuji off once more. Fuji staggered, a little shocked.

Atobe jumped up and gave the ball a smash, sending it back at Fuji at a high speed. Tezuka saw it coming and had no choice. He was not going to make it by running towards Fuji, therefore it left him with no choice, but to use _that_.

"Wooaahhhhh…." Yellow light illuminated from around Tezuka, extending all over the whole tennis court. Cold winds gusted all around and visibility was near to zero on the courts. Dust swirled and flew everywhere. Everyone had to protect their eyes by covering them.

"No, Tezuka, don't!" Fuji yelled as he felt himself becoming lighter and lighter and fluttered towards Tezuka like a piece of paper.

However, it was too late. There were shrill and alarming screams and exclamations all around the courts. The ball changed its direction and flew towards Tezuka instead, Tezuka returned the ball with ease.

When the dust subsided and the atmosphere cleared off, everyone gasped. Atobe's wig was on Tezuka's face, leaving Atobe standing there, shocked and bald. Fuji was stuck back to back against Tezuka and Sanada's cap was in between them.

"Now, who else wants to play doubles!" Tezuka took Atobe's wig away from his face and demanded.

**The End**

**YukimuraAme:** I am really bad at writing matches but I hope this chapt is ok. It's short I know and I had this idea before the Nationals so for those who'd seen Tezuka-Inui match, I'm so sorry, this looks a bit stupid as Tezuka does play doubles. Thanks for reading!


	4. Kaido's Love Interest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis of Oujisama except... maybe for the plot.

**Summary:** Kaido's not himself. What happens when Kaido's in love?

**YukimuraAme:** All my other stories will never do as well as Tenipuri Radio Show, I know. I'm keeping my fingers crossed again this time to get one review for this chapter. Please, just one review for some encouragement.

**A Series of Events II**

**Chapter 4 -- Kaido's Love Interest**

"Kaoru-chan." Mrs. Kaido crooned lovingly.

"Mm?" Kaido answered absent-mindedly as he stepped into the dining room in his uniform. He sat down and stared blankly at breakfast in front of him. His younger brother stared up from his food at the strange indifference coming from his sibling.

"Kaoru-chan, Inui called moments ago." Mrs. Kaido continued, waiting for some reaction from his son at the mention of his senior.

"Uh." Kaido replied, dazing at the food.

"He told you to get to the usual place bef—"

Before Mrs. Kaido could finish her sentence, Kaido Kaoru gave a loud "FUSHU!" and rushed out of the house. His food left untouched on the table. Both his father and younger brother exchanged looks of bewilderment.

* * *

Inui Sadaharu waited by the river. He smiled at his new training plan for Kaido and he waited patiently for his junior to show up. When Kaido failed to show up five minutes before the meeting time, which he usually does, Inui's smile started to drop. He waited for another fifteen minutes but, still, there was no sign of Kaido anywhere. Inui stood rooted to the riverbed, with his pants rolled up, waiting for Kaido, as the cruel winds gusted across his face. Kaido failed to turn up in the end.

* * *

Kaido entered the clubhouse and realized that he had reached school earlier than usual. He settled down on the bench and his mind started to wander. "She looks like a flower. Maybe Hana? Or maybe Mimiko might be better?" He mumbled.

"HOI HOI? Who's Mimiko and Hana nya?" Kikumaru practically shouted into Kaido's ears. He draped his arm around Kaido and inquired.

Too engrossed in his own thoughts, Kaido was oblivious of his senior's presence in the room. He jumped as Kikumaru touched his shoulders, and retreated three meters away from Kikumaru. His cheeks turned a shade of pink and he stammered, "Fushuu…Nothing, nobody."

He staggered a bit out of the clubhouse, forgetting about changing, leaving Kikumaru alone in the room, confused. That day, Kaido forgot all about morning training.

* * *

Inui trudged his way to school, deep in thoughts, he reviewed repeatedly on his conversation with Mrs. Kaido, a while ago. 

"_Mrs Kaido? This is Inui again." Inui said._

"_Oh, hi, Inui, is there a problem?" Mrs. Kaido asked._

"_Umm, Mrs. Kaido, is Kaido at home?"_

"_No, he'd gone to school. I thought he was going to meet you before school like as usual?" Mrs. Kaido sounded shocked._

"_Hmm… Mrs. Kaido, the truth is, he failed to turn up this morning and he'd told me for the past few days that he was not free in the morning. " Inui replied._

"_Oh no! He's been going to school at about the same time everyday. Inui, I tell you, Kaoru-chan's been acting weird lately. He comes home late everyday, he hardly listens to me and he hardly touches his food at all! This is so unlike my Kaoru-chan. Do you think he's possessed?" Mrs. Kaido lamented. _

* * *

"I tell you, I really heard him talking to himself about two girls nya!" Kikumaru waved his arms around as he spoke excitedly. 

"Haha! Mamushi's got girlfriends? Those girls must be blind to fall for someone like him na, blind yo!" Momoshiro rolled over, suffering from fits of laugher, so hard after hearing his senior's story.

"His mother has apparently complained about his recent change of behavior. It's like, a living dead, an empty body." Inui supported Kikumaru.

"Oh no, this will not do. We're going for the National finals soon, we can't afford to have trouble brewing now. What should we do?" Oishi cried.

"Chances of him being in love, and being possessed, 50-50. I say we follow him tonight to see what he's up to. His mother had reported that he has been going home late every evening." Inui continued.

All the regulars nodded as Kaido walked in, a bit dazed. All the regulars got up and walked out of the clubhouse at the sight of Kaido strolling in. Kaido wondered why.

* * *

After practice, the regulars packed quickly and walked out of the clubhouse, leaving Kaido in the clubhouse with Tezuka. Kaido bided Tezuka farewell before setting off. The regulars immediately followed Kaido closely as he stepped out of the school gate. To their surprise, he proceeded to head off at the opposite direction of the way towards home. 

"So, he isn't going home." Inui whispered and jotted that down into his notebook.

"Quick! He's walking fast!" Momoshiro said and the rest hurried along.

After walking for five minutes, Kaido turned a corner. The regulars followed. To their surprise, as they turned the corner, the road opened up to another whole stretch of empty road with bushes along both sides of the road. Kaido had disappeared.

"NYA? Kaido's being spirited away!" Kikumaru whined. He could not believe his eyes as he was sure that they had tailed Kaido close enough. Kaido had simply disappeared into thin air!

"Ghost girlfriends... He must be possessed na, possessed yo!" Momoshiro stopped walking and stared at the deserted road. The rest of the regulars stood rooted to the ground, trembling.

"I think we should walk further down. There might be a corner at the other side where he might have turned and we hadn't seen." Inui brushed away superstition and stated. All the regulars followed reluctantly.

* * *

In one of the bushes, Kaido crouched down and looked lovingly into her eyes. He was totally oblivious of what his team mates were up to, as they walked passed the bush where he was. 

He stretched out his hand and tilted her face gently for a little kiss.

"Hora, hora, Mimiko." He took out a toy and waved it in front of his white, furry 'girlfriend'. His 'girlfriend' meowed and stretched out her paw at the toy.

**The End**


	5. Fishing Contest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT, except maybe the plot...

**Summary:** A series of unrelated events happening in Kantou. Atobe Keigo challenges Tezuka Kunimitsu to a game...a game of fishing?

**YukimuraAme:** Happy Birthday to Atobe-sama, Happy Birthday to Tezuka-sama. A birthday fic from me to my daisukina futari!

**A Series of Events II**

**Chapter 5 -- Fishing Contest**

Atobe Keigo snapped his fingers and a maid came in with his cell phone on a silver plate. Atobe took his cell phone and dialed Tezuka's resident. After three dial tones, a deep voice answered on the other side of the line. "Tezuka resident. Who is this?"

"Yo Tezuka! Ore-sama da." Atobe replied.

"Atobe? What is it?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked.

"Na Tezuka, I was wondering if you'd bring your team over for a small get together. Sometimes, Ore-sama would also like to try out commoner's life." Atobe replied.

"Can you make yourself clearer, Atobe." Tezuka frowned as he did not understand where Atobe was driving at.

"Alright. I'm organizing a fishing trip down at Seishun Kawa this Sunday. Make sure you are there with your team members. We're going to have some fun at one of those places where you commoners hang out." Atobe said and hang up the phone.

Tezuka stared at the phone. The line at the other end had went dead so suddenly. With a frown, he put down the phone and started walking away from the phone. Suddenly, he changed his mind. He turned and picked up the phone again and started punching in Oishi Shuichirou's phone number.

* * *

Sunday morning, 8.30am, Seigaku regulars arrived at Seishun Kawa. They were surprised and puzzled as to why the whole of Hyoutei was there, standing at both sides of the river. The cheerleaders were cheering like there was no tomorrow, the girls were screaming and going crazy. With a snap of fingers, the crowd quieted down. Atobe made his grand entrance with the trademark tossing of his Hyoutei regular's jersey and walked over to Tezuka. The crowd went crazy again. 

"Yo Tezuka! Glad that you've made it alive here."

"Are you satisfied?" Tezuka asked.

"Aa. I'm satisfied." Atobe replied. "I shall begin with today's agenda. We're going to have a competition, outside tennis. It's a fishing contest between you and me."

"Nya? Then why were we asked to come along nya?" Kikumaru Eiji could not contain his curiosity any longer. He skipped over and asked Atobe.

"Heh! That's so because Atobe-buchou will be beating Tezuka today and all of you are here as witnesses of the great Tezuka-buchou's defeat! Hahaha…" Mukahi Gakuto bounced over and answered.

"You monkey! Shut up! Tezuka will never lose to that..that flashy captain of yours nya." Kikumaru pouted and retorted back.

"How dare you insult our captain. I'll make sure you won't walk out of here alive today." Mukahi screamed.

"Gakuto!" Atobe glared.

"Eiji, you stop that too." Tezuka warned.

The two acrobatic experts snorted at each other and walked off in opposite directions.

"Well Tezuka, shall we start the game now?" Atobe asked.

Tezuka answered by taking out his personal fishing rod from his bag and assembling it. Atobe smirked and snapped his fingers. Two maids carried Atobe's silver fishing rod, each holding on to one end of the rod, and presented the rod carefully to Atobe. Atobe took his rod and the two captains then proceed on to finding a suitable place for fishing.

With his Insight, Atobe could easily tell which part of the river has the most fish. He walked a few meters down to the lower part of the river and threw his fishing line into the river. The crowd went crazy and those stupid Atobe fan girls ran after Atobe, screaming all the way. Atobe raised his hand and all the crazy girls shut up. Now, the only thing left to do was to wait for the fish to get on the hook. Atobe took out his favourite book and started reading.

On the other hand, having his rod fully assembled, Tezuka walked a few meters up, away from Atobe and threw his fishing line into the river. He watched the speed of the rushing river and realized that it was going to be harder for him to fish as he was at the upper part of the river and the river flow was rather fast. He stared at the river for a while thinking of a plan.

* * *

"Who do you think will win this contest?" Fuji Shuusuke asked. 

"Who knows nya. They are both super fishing manic so it won't be a surprise for either one of them to emerge as the winner nya." Eiji replied.

Inui looked up from his notebook and pushed up his spectacles. "With Atobe's Insight, chances of him successfully securing a good spot is 92.1 percent. However, we mustn't forget about Tezuka's special skill – Tezuka zone. He can easily obtain all the fish from this river with that skill. Therefore the chances of Tezuka emerging as the winner is 98.4 percent." Inui analyzed.

"Hey, that's right na, that's right yo! Tezuka-buchou's winning!" Momoshiro Takeshi cheered.

Just then, a yellow glow illuminated from around Tezuka. Strong winds gusted from all around him and the river started to oppose it's original flow, flowing towards Tezuka. However, after about five minutes, not a single fish was sucked up towards Tezuka. In fact, there was no fish at the upper part of the river, no fish on the surface of the river.

"This is strange!" Everyone from Seigaku thought.

Suddenly, there was great cheering sound coming from the lower part of the river. The Seigaku regulars quickly moved towards Atobe's direction and to their horror, they saw Atobe picking up his fish, dropping them into the bucket and throwing his fishing line back into the river every second. His fish bucket was full in no less then a minute. The crowd went crazy every second as Atobe filled his bucket casually.

"Ne ne see! Atobe is well into his second bucket and Tezuka still hasn't even caught one nya." Eiji cried.

"This is…illogical…" Inui mumbled, puzzled.

* * *

_In the river, underwater_

A yellow light illuminated around a Kabaji-Munehirou-in-diving-gears. Strong winds gusted like a cyclone along the river and all the fish were dragged along the riverbed towards Kabaji. He coolly hooked the fish onto Atobe's hook and waited for Atobe to throw his empty hook down again.

**End**

**YukimuraAme: **I hope this isn't too sudden. I just thought of Kabaji's imitation skill so I thought it's amusing. I'm so sorry for making Tezuka lose. Please don't hate me, especially Tezuka fans, I'm a big fan of Tezuka-sama too but it's nice to see Tezuka lose, once in a while. So please read and review...PLEASE!!!!


End file.
